doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
TGI Friday's 2 with The Sklar Brothers
"TGI Friday's 2 with The Sklar Brothers" is Episode 154 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with The Sklar Brothers. "TGI Friday's 2 with The Sklar Brothers" was released on May 17, 2018. Synopsis Randy and Jason Sklar (Sklars and Stripes, Hipster Ghosts) join Mitch and Wiger for trip down memory lane as they review a favorite chain from their youth and college days: sit down chain and Cocktail inspiration TGI Fridays. The quartet discusses sports, dining on the road, and taste test trial Oreo flavors in a new edition of Flavor of the Week. Nick's intro In 1983, a new face was suddenly everywhere on the silver screen. His three films entered theaters, starring Thomas Cruise Mapother IV, who went by the much sleeker stage name, Tom Cruise. The trio of flicks - The Outsiders, All The Right Moves, and most notably Risky Business, which featured a still frequently referenced underwear dance number set to Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock and Roll" - catapulted the then 20-year-old thespian to movie stardom. His films have since collectively brought in over 3.5 billion in box office receipts, roughly 100 million per year over the course of his 35-year reign as one of the most bankable actors in the world. His staying power was testament to his talent and charisma, and some would speculate his connections to Scientology, and it's also a credit to his selectivity in choosing roles as he rarely appears in duds. Though, one notable exception was the 1988 bartending film, Cocktail, in which Cruise played his frequent early career type of a young hotshot feuding with a mentor. While the film performed acceptably financially, it was savaged by critics, and remains one of the most panned films of Cruise's career - one that netted him a Razzie nomination for Worst Actor. And the character Cruise portrayed that earned him this indignity, flair bartender Brian Flanagan, was purportedly based in part on Alan Stillman, a legend in the New York City restaurant scene who, in 1965, opened the first ever singles bar in then-seedy Times Square. Stillman's mixology concept, named for a colloquialism that expresses gratitude to the Almighty for the end of the work week, shook up the city's bar scene like a martini shaker, pioneering now-standard concepts like the velvet rope and ladies' night. The restaurant's success was sustained over the decades, though, much like Times Square itself, it gradually softened its rough edges and evolved into a family-friendly chain that is an inarguably more generic version of its former self. Today, this once hip hookup spot is as omnipresent in suburban shopping centers as the multiplexes screening the latest Tom Cruise blockbuster. This week on Doughboys, we return to TGI Friday's. Fork rating For the record, on the first visit to TGI Friday's (way back in episode 6), Mitch rated it 4.5 forks (just like this time!) and Nick gave it 4 forks (just like this time!). Flavor of the Week In Flavor Of The Week, they try different flavors of one snack and rank them. This week, they try the new fan-created MyOreo creations: Pina Colada Thins, Kettle Corn Golden Oreos, and Cherry Cola Oreos. They all rated Kettle Corn to be the favorite, and Cherry Cola to be the worst. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags none The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)